


Let the Sun Rise Again

by SaccharineandSweet



Series: Half Light through the Broken Window [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Exposition, Poetry, kind of, reverse au, this is like the start of this AU idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaccharineandSweet/pseuds/SaccharineandSweet
Summary: They've seen the kingdom. They know its people, their apathy. They know of the land's wrongdoings. They know that they must make a decision. Finally, they know they are the Hollow Knight, supposed savior of the land.
Series: Half Light through the Broken Window [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849885
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Let the Sun Rise Again

Sit in the darkness  
Wait in silence

Let her gently take your hand  
Be the light of this forsaken land  
Become the knight of the queen of light  
Break your chains  
Let's make this wrong a right

You are the Hollow Knight

You can be their guiding light

They haven't cared for centuries  
They only do as they please

He will try to turn you against me  
Can't trust the poison spilled from the lips of he or she  
You can believe in me  
You've seen them

You shall seal away the light  
All that must be done is to do away with your fright  
Come now  
You are empty, the vessel  
Lacking emotion, thought and will  
Come to me, make your knight's vow

You could be the one who carries the torch  
Your nail will break through this veil of lies  
You won't have to cut blood ties  
We can talk to them, I promise

Let the sun rise again  
Let warm light spill into the den  
They will fight for the eternal night  
Stay in stasis, sacrifice for their idea of right  
You are the Hollow Knight  
Will your decision make things right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start/exposition of an AU...  
> No one reads poetry anyway, but if you did, please leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
